Oko proroka/III
Minął dzień, a Semen nie powrócił. Konie, połapane w polu, dopiero pod wieczór przywiedziono do wsi, ale już ich nie postawiono w naszej stajni tylko we dworze u podstarościego. Przyszedł hajduk Kajdasz do naszej chaty i kazał mi z sobą iść do dworu. Szedłem z wielkim strachem, jak kiedybym współwinny był w tym, co się stało z owym Żydem i Semenem. Pytano mnie surowo, a nawet chłostą grożono, abym wszystko powiadał, co jeno wiem, bez wszelkiego zatajenia; jam też wszystko powiedział, choć tego niewiele było i nikt z tego mądry być nie mógł. Całą noc tego dnia nie spałem; matka także; zawsze nam się zdawało, że Kozak wróci; a kiedy się tylko co ruszyło na podwórzu, wiatr czymś potrącił, pies gdzieś we wsi zaszczekał, wybiegałem z chaty, czy to nie Semen wraca. — Niechajby już nie wrócił i niechbyśmy go już nigdy nie obaczyli — rzecze mi matka nazajutrz rano — byleby go nie złapano. Bo co wiedzieć, jako to było i co się stało? Może co strasznego; może rozbój jaki, zabicie tego czarnego Żyda... Trafiła matka w samą prawdę, bo pod wieczór wuj kantor, który Semena u nas poznał i bardzo polubił, przybieżał do nas zadyszany i prawi: — Jechali dziś solarze z Drohobycza; powiadali, że tam niedaleko Bronnicy znaleźli ludzie na polu jakiegoś turskiego Żyda, szablą srodze zrąbanego, że już znaku życia nie dawał. Złożyli go u Żyda kwotnika, co niedaleko mieszka, a balwierz, co go zawołano, jeszcze się w nim życia domacał, ale mówi, że mu śmierć pewna od rozłupanej czaszki. — Od Semenowe j szabli! — zawołałem prawie z uciechą, bo lubom z tej całej przygody nic nie rozumiał, przeciem na ślepo trzymał z Kozakiem przeciw Żydowi. — Pewno że nie inaczej — mówi na to wuj — ale kto tam wie, czy się i Semenowi nie dostało, bo Żyd ów prawie że jeszcze trzymał w ręce wystrzelony pistolet. — Może i Semen zabity! — woła matka. — Może, postrzelony, powlókł się gdzie w las albo w pole i tam skonał. Nieszczęśliwy sierota! — Toby jego koń został — mówię ja na to — a jak konia nie ma, to Semen pewnie zdrowo uszedł. Znam ja tego konia dobrze; nie odstąpiłby on swego pana na krok; tak by przy nim wartował, jak pies, i prędzej by zdechł, niżby go odbieżał. Tak my i wszyscy we wsi gadali i zachodzili w głowę, co to była za rzecz między Semenem a tym podróżnym Żydem turskim, a tymczasem znowu dzień minął bez słychu i wieści, i wszystko, jako nam było tajemnicą, tak i pozostało. Tej nocy ja znowu usnąć nie mogłem, ciągle myśląc o Żydzie i Semenie, a obaj stali mi tak w oczach, jak gdybym obu żywych miał przed sobą. Leże tak w małej izbie z otwartymi oczyma — matka spała obok w świetlicy — i w głowie mi się kłębi od samych dziwnych rzeczy, jak gdyby w jakiej strasznej bajce, i patrzę w małe okienko naprzeciw mojego posłania, a noc było dość jasna, choć księżyc nie dochodził jeszcze pełni — kiedy nagle widzę, że jakiś cień podsuwa się pod okno i słyszę jakoby lekkie pukanie. Nie wierzę zrazu ani oczom, ani uszom, myśląc, że to tylko przywidzenie, ale oto znowu i cień widzę wyraźniejszy, i pukanie słyszę głośniejsze. Zrywam się z posłania i w tej chwili przychodzi mi na myśl, że to chyba Semen być musi. Ostrożnie, po cichutku, aby matki nie budzić, wymykam się do sionki, odsuwam zaworę i z progu wyglądam na podwórze. Patrzę, a tu pod oknem stoi Semen. Zobaczył mnie zaraz i przystąpiwszy mówi do mnie szeptem: — To ja, Hanusiku, ja, Semen. Gdzie moje pistolety? — Schowałem je w izbie — odpowiem. A trzeba wiedzieć, że nazajutrz po zniknięciu Semena zabraliśmy z matką z pustej stajni wszystkie jego rzeczy: łuk, sajdak, pistolety, kobzę, do komory. — Łuk i kobza niech będą twoje, na niezabudysz po Semenie, ale pistolety mi wynieś i sam się zbieraj, bo mi ciebie trzeba. Wpadłem do chaty, ogarnąłem się prędko, po cichu z komory zabrałem pistolety i wykradłem się na dwór jak złodziej, aby matka nie słyszała. Kozak wziął pistolety, chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i tylko jedno słowo powiedział: — Chodźmy. Zagroda nasza stała dość daleko za wsią, prawie na bezludziu, nie było tedy wielkiej obawy, aby nas kto widział, choć jak rzekłem, noc jasna była. Jednakże Semen rozglądał się dobrze dokoła, jakiś czas nasłuchiwał, a potem ruszył ze mną bardzo szybkim krokiem. Przebiegliśmy pole i zapadli w las, a od Podborza zaczynają się ogromne lasy i idą daleko, daleko w góry, aż pod Beskid ku Węgrom, ciemne, gęste bory, jakoby jedna nieprzebrana puszcza. Na brzegu lasu Semen się zatrzymał i mówi: — Otwórz ty dobrze oczy jak ryś, bacz ostro i miarkuj sobie a zapamiętaj drogę, abyś się tu dobrze wyznał i abyś tam mógł trafić beze mnie czy dniem, czy nocą, dokąd ja ciebie teraz zawiodę. Tam uważaj i pamiętaj, jak gdyby ci o śmierć albo życie chodziło. Wstąpiliśmy w las i szliśmy długo, bardzo długo, że mi się to parę godzin zdało, a Semen po drodze ciągle mnie uczył, jako poznawać drogę, pokazywał mi znaki, według których mam się brać, to prosto, to w lewo, to w prawo; tu debra, tu ruczaj, tu jar, tu polanka, tu wywrócisko, tu majdanek, tu zielony od mchu moczar; tędy pójdziesz, tak skręcisz, stąd prosto jak strzelenie z łuku na północ się weźmiesz. Kazał mi leźć na bardzo wysoką sosnę i sam wylazł, a stamtąd na gwiazdy uważać kazał, które z nich dobrze drogę mi wskażą, gdyby tego była potrzeba. Nareście przyszliśmy na polanę większą, w czarnej gęstwinie ukrytą, z jednej strony od lasu jarem głębokim przeprutą. Od polany tej ku północy las wyraźnie jakby do góry skoczył, albowiem tak się nagle i stromo grunt leśny podnosił, żeśmy naraz stanęli przed urwistą skałą, jakoby przed ścianą i gdybyśmy byli chcieli dostać się dalej, nie zbaczając z drogi, to chyba leźć po drabinie byłoby trzeba. Tu Semen stanął i pyta: — Spamiętałeś dobrze drogę? — Spamiętałem. — Trafisz do domu? — Trafię. — A z domu? — I z domu. — Ile tobie lat? — pyta dalej. — Piętnasty. — Piętnasty rok — rzecze na to Semen — a to w twoich leciech już był mołojec ze mnie! Brał mnie ojciec na wojnę i na chadzkę do czajki na Czarne Marze! Czy ja jednego Tatara strzałą z konia zsadził, jak ja miał piętnaście lat! Wiem, że ty ciekawy i niedurny; i szczera dusza jesteś, i wierna; wiem, wiem. Zdrady jeszcze nie znasz, pewnie nie znasz, ale czy nie poznasz? Kto to wie, Boh znoje... Za nami, Kozakami, chodzi zdrada jako cień za człowiekiem; więcej mołojców ginie od zdrady niż od lackiego samopasu, niż od tatarskiej strzały, niż od janczarskiej szabli! A przysięgniesz, że mi wiary dochowasz? — Przysięgnę! — mówię śmiało. Semen wyjął z zanadrza mały krzyżyk drewniany, kijowski, rzezany, pocałował go, kazał mnie pocałować i tak się ozwał: — Na ten krzyż, na św. Spasa, na Bogarodzicę, na św. Mikołaja i na wszystkich świętych i błażennych Ławry Pieczarskiej przysięgnij, że to, czego się tu dowiesz, zachowasz w tajemnicy, że nikt nie usłyszy od ciebie tego, co ty ode mnie usłyszysz, że nikomu tego nie pokażesz, co ja tobie pokażę, i że wszystko tak zrobisz, jako ja ciebie nauczę! Czy przysięgasz? — Przysięgam. — Ten turski Żyd, Kara—Mordach, cośmy go spotkali, to był taki przeklęty pies i zdrajca, co krew kozacką pił. Bóg mi go w ręce dał; zginęła żmija od szabli kozackiej. — Co on wam zrobił, Semem — zapytałem. — Co zrobił? — zawołał Semen — ojca mojego zdradził i sprzedał, Turkom pohańcom go sprzedał, jak podłe bydlę sprzedał, jak psa na łańcuch go wydał! — A kto był wasz ojciec? Czy także Kozak — pytam znowu. — Jakże nie Kozak? — rzecze Semen. — Oczywiście Kozak, my wszyscy z Kozaków i Kozacy; każdy Bedryszko Kozak! Ale jaki był Kozak! Takiego drugiego nie ma w Siczy, w całej Ukrainie nie ma ani na Zaporożu! On jeszcze hetmana Konińskiego widział, z Borodawką wojował, z Łobodą na Turków chodził, z Nalewajką i z Sahajdacznym! On był prawą ręką Sahajdacznego Konaszewicza, okiem w głowie był u niego. Czarne Morze go zna i sam sułtan wie o nim i baszowie turscy trzęśli się przed nim ze strachu! On Synopę złupił i Archiokę z dymem puścił i Oczaków; z Konaszewiczem Warnę spalił — niedawno, ledwie dwa roki temu! Z Lachami chodził na Turków; hetman Żółkiewski go znał i hetman Chodkiewicz; pan Koniecpolski prawie go za brata i towarzysza miał, tak jego lubił. Ale nie ten wasz Koniecpolski, pan Samuel, tylko ten drugi, p. Stanisław, choroszy pan i rycerska krew, co go Turcy pod Cecorą w jasyr wzięli! I to całe nieszczęście, że go wzięli! Pan Stanisław Koniecpolski byłby ojca mojego od Turków pewno wykupił; pan to praworny, hojny i sam żołnierz wielki; ale cóż, sam on teraz w nieszczęściu; kto wie czy jeszcze żyje, może go już Turcy w Czarnej Wieży udusili, może na haku wisi jak kniaź Dymitr sławnej pamięci! — A czemuż wy, Semen, nie ratujecie ojca? — pytam Kozaka. — A co by ja tu był u was robił, gdybym ojca ratować nie chciał? A po co mnie było wybierać się tu, aż pod Sambor? Ja Kozak wolny, nieposłuszny, nigdym ja panom nie sługiwał, a tak przecie wziąłem służbę u pana Samuela Koniecpolskiego, dlatego że to Koniecpolski, bom sobie tak dumał, że on mi ojca wykupi z rąk pogańskich, bo go także zna i wie o nim; od swego krewniaka wie i od innych panów rotmistrzów wie. Ale to już nie taki pan, jak Stanisław, i nie taki żołnierz, choć z jednego rodu i z jednej krwi. Ot, jak to powiadają: z jednego drzewa krzyż i łopata! Czekałem na niego i doczekać się go nie mogłem; byłbym przecie czekał jeszcze dalej — ale Bóg mi dał w ręce Kara—Mordacha i już teraz nikogo nie potrzebuję. Wiem ja już, co robić, i jak ojca ratować! — A macie pewność, że wasz ojciec żyw jeszcze między Turkami? — pytam Semena — może już zabit! — Zabit! — woła na to Semen. — Turcy go pewnie nie zabili! Oni radzi, że go żywego mają, aby najdłużej; oni go sobie na wagę złota kładą. Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że mój ojciec to sławny puszkarz, głośny po świecie, hen, na całą Ukrainę. Drugiego takiego nie znaleźć, chyba w niemieckich krajach. Chciałem się pytać Semena, co to jest puszkarz, bo wtenczas tego nie wiedziałem, ale on jak gdyby zgadł, że tego nie rozumiem, rzecze dalej: — Albo wiesz, co to jest puszkarz? Pewnie nie wiesz! Ot, co, piętnasty rok chleb je, a durny, o puszkarzu nie słyszał? Ale o armatach, słyszałeś, o działach, jako wy w Polszcze nazywacie? Puszka a działo to jedna rzecz. Mój ojciec umie koło armat chodzić, jak nikt nie umie... Jak nastawi, wymierzy, wyceluje, wypali, to kula ani na piędź nie chybi; jak chce komu urwać głowę, to urwie jako nic. Ja tak z łuku strzelić nie umiem, jak mój ojciec z puszki! Jego kule słuchają; tam każda leci, kędy ją poszle, jak Kozak z listem. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko, chociaż to bardzo wiele. Mój ojciec sam umie puszki robić. Umie on ulać ze spiżu taką okrutną armatę, że chłop w nią wlezie, a jak z niej strzelą, to ziemia się trzęsie, a kula z niej wieże i mury wali, w kupę kamieni je obraca. On i dzwony lać umie, a jakie! Jak zadzwonią, to jakoby ze szczerego srebra były; jak się rozhuczą, to aż się serce raduje; głos po polach i stepach milami płynie, do nieba bije... bam! bam! całe powietrze gra i śpiewa? Może kiedyś usłyszysz taki dzwon, co go ojciec lał, albo zobaczysz taką puszkę jego roboty; czemu nie? U Nalewajki była jedna, wzięli ją wasi do Krakowa. A na każdej puszce i na każdym dzwonie napisano ładnymi bukwami: OPANAS — bo memu ojcu Opanas na imię. To jakże takiego majstra Turcy by zabijali? On żyje, ale gdzie? Bóg zna. Może w Chocimiu, może w Benderze, może w samym Stambule koło puszek robić musi, na pożytek pogan, a na zgubę i kozacką, i laszą. Ale ja go znajdę, koniecznie znajdę, jak Bóg na niebie! Teraz już wiem, jak, i mam, czego mi trzeba. — A to obdarliście pewnie Żyda Mordacha; Semen — zawołałem — macie teraz dużo złota na wykup... — Obdarł, nie obdarł — mówi Kozak — miał, psi syn, na sobie trzos pewnie pełny dukatów; nie wziąłem ani jednego. Ja szukał czego innego i tak Bóg dał, żem znalazł. I dlatego nie dbałem już o jego pieniądze. — A co to było? — pytam. — Patrzcie owo, skąd ty taki wziął się ciekawy! To było coś, co więcej warte złota, niżby go był mógł udźwignąć na sobie Kara—Mordach, choć widziałeś, jaki chłopi! To było to, co zgubiło mego ojca! — A mówiliście, Semen, że ojca nie co innego zgubiło, tylko zdrada żydowska. — Ale zdrada z tego poszła, że ojciec miał to, na co Żyd był łakomy jak wilk na barana, a czego kupić nie mógł, bo ojciec wiedział, co to warte. Widzisz bo, mołojczyku, u nas tak się dzieje: Idzie Kozak na wyprawę, na chadzkę, czajkami płynie na turskie brzegi, pali grody i zamki, łupi miasta, zabiera Turkom wielkie skarby — każdy z mołojców wraca z bogatą zdobyczą, ale cóż, kiedy zdobyczy sprzedać nie umie, a czasem i nie może. Jak zdobył gotowe pieniądze, aspry, lewki, piastry, czerwone złote, to rzecz łatwa; na pieniądze nie trzeba kupca. Ale jak z chadzki wrócą z drogim towarem — z złotogłowiem, kobiercami, koralami, naczyniem złotym i srebrnym, bo naród turski bogaty i w zbytkach się bardzo kocha — co z tym robić? Sprzedać. A komu Kozak sprzeda? Niechże sam próbuje pojść z tym do miasta albo do dworu, między kupcy czy między pany — oho, dobrze się wybrał! To właśnie tak, jakby własną głowę na targ poniósł. A skąd to masz, a kędyś zrabował? a kogoś zabił? Odbiorą, kijem napędzą, i to najlepszy jeszcze koniec; rad bądź Bogu i dziękuj, że cię do tarasa nie dadzą, na męki nie wezmą, abyś prawdę wyśpiewał, a czasem i nie powieszą! A przecież to Kozak szablą zdobył, i na kim? Na psim synu, na poganinie, niewiernym wrogu Chrześcijaństwa; a przecie Kozak krwią swoją zapłacił, krzywdy się tylko pomścił, bo ano, ile to narodu, ile złota, ile srebra z cerkwi świętych nie biorą Turcy i Tatarzy? Czy to sprawiedliwość? Ale cóż robić, tak ono już jest. Tedy rad nierad Kozak musi sobie zachodzić z Żydem, z Ormianinem, z Wołochem, co na takie kupno łakomy, ale najczęściej z Żydem. Tak i z tym Kara— Mordachem bywało. Po każdej chadzce przyjeżdżał szelma do nas i kupował; za byle co kupował; dziesiątej, setnej części tego nie dał, co rzecz warta, a Kozak sprzedać musiał. Targował Mordach zdobycz mego ojca, ale ojciec niegłupi, wiedział, co za skarb rzadki ma, że i sto takich Żydów wytrząść, a tyle grosza nie wytrzęsiesz. O jedno Mordachowi chodziło, jak diabłu o duszę, a tego dostać nie mógł. Zwabił ojca niby do bogatego kupca, co jakoby z Moskwy umyślnie przyjechał, przedni sługa carski. Ten pewno kupi, dla samego cara gosudara do Kremla kupi. Mój ojciec znał z dawien dawna Mordacha, handlował z nim długie lata, uwierzył. Pojechał z Żydem na granicę wołoską, wpadł w zasadzkę, Mordach zabrał mu wszystko, co było przy nim, a samego Turkom wydał i jeszcze zapłacić sobie kazał, bo im puszkarza naraił, jakiego na świecie szukać... Ot, widzisz, tak to było. Chwilę Semen milczał i chmurno przed siebie patrzał, jakby dumał nad tym, co się stało, i nad tym, co się jutro stać może, a nagle zawołał: — Dosyć tego gadania; wiesz więcej, niż ci wiedzieć potrzeba, ale tego właśnie nie wiesz, po com cię tu wołał. Mnie czas w drogę. Przysiągłeś na Krzyż Święty i pod wielką klątwą, a kto takiej przysięgi nie dotrzyma, będzie od Trójcy Św. oddzielony i na miejsce Judasza powołany. Słuchajże teraz i uważaj! Widzisz tę rozpadlinę w skale? — Widzę. — Stań plecyma do skały, oprzyj się o nią, tak abyś sobą przykrył rozpadlinę. Zrobiłem tak, jak Semen chciał. — Patrz teraz naprzód, prosto przed siebie, jak strzelił; dziewięć kroków zrób, ale dużych, dobrze rozsadzaj nogi, boś ty mniejszy ode mnie. Zrobiłem dziewięć kroków. — Teraz klęknij na jedno kolano. Ukląkłem — a Semen przystąpił do mnie, przysiadł i ziemię koło mego kolana dobrze oglądnął. — Tak dobrze, wraz dobrze, jak strzelił. Czy widzisz co na ziemi, znak jaki, ślad jaki? — Nic takiego nie widzę — odpowiedziałem. — Słuchajże! w tym miejscu, na którym jest teraz twoje kolano, zakopałem to, co mego ojca zawiodło w jasyr, co Mordacha wydało na moją zemstę, co już przedtem i mnogiej krwi i mnogiego nieszczęścia było przyczyną. Tego Persa, co to przyniósł był aż z indyjskiej ziemi, struł jeden Ormianin, tego Ormianina udusili trzej Greczyni w Białogrodzie, tych Greczynów utopić kazał basza jędropolski, tego baszę zabił ataman Łoboda, Łobodę, rozsiekali mołojcy, aż się to dostało memu ojcu, a ojciec usycha teraz w pogańskich łykach... Kiedybyś chciał wziąć, com zakopał, to i ciebie spotka nieszczęście i zguba! — A ty tego nie weźmiesz? — pytam Semena. — Wezmę; na tom zakopał, abym wziął. Ale teraz brać się boję, bo mnie wywołali już wszędy dokoła za tego Mordacha jako zabójcę; muszę się dobrze pilnować, abym uszedł zdrowo. Nosić to przy sobie niebezpieczno; można zgubić, można przez złodzieja postradać. Ale jak z wywiadów powrócę i będę już na pewno wiedział, gdzie mój ojciec, w jakim zamku, u jakiego baszy, przyjdę tu albo drugiego do ciebie przyszlę, a ty temu wiernikowi, co przyjdzie w moim imieniu, pokażesz miejsce, gdzie ma kopać. — A jakoż ja go poznam i jako mu dam wiarę? — pytam ja na to. — Otóż tak; teraz mi się podobasz, mołojczyku! — zawołał Semen. — Czekałem tylko, czy się zapytasz; sława Bogu, żeś się zapytał! Bo teraz wiem, że masz rozum. Słuchaj i spamiętaj: Jak kto przyjdzie do ciebie, czy to będzie stary, czy młody; czy chłop, czy baba; czy sługa, czy pan; czy czerniec, czy żołnierz; czy w łachmanach i z torbą dziadowską, czy w sajecie i przy bogatej szabli — wszystko to jedno — jeżeli ktoś przyjdzie do ciebie i uderzy cię dłonią po lewym ramieniu i powie te słowa: Oko Proroka Synopa Archioka, to ty mu odpowiesz: Musztułuk! On ci na to ma powiedzieć: «Bedryszko cię pozdrawia» — a wtedy masz go zaprowadzić na tę polanę, pokazać mu to miejsce, które znasz; niech wykopie i idzie z Bogiem, a ty masz milczeć o tym jako grób! Powtórz te słowa! — Oko Proroka, Synopa Archioka. Musztułuk! — powtórzyłem, i to kilkanaście razy, póki Semen nie uwierzył, że nie zapomnę. — A teraz w drogę! — zawołał Semen i ruszyliśmy nazad tym samym szlakiem i znowu po drodze kładł mi w pamięć wszystko, po czym miałem się rozeznać, aby nie zbłądzić i trafić do onej skały na polanie. Kiedy już stanęliśmy w czystym polu, Semen uściskał mnie, pocałował w oba policzki i rzekł: — Zostań zdrów, Hanusz, pomagaj ci Bóg! A jak się zdarzy szczęśliwie, wrócę i wezmę cię z sobą na Sicz, na porogi, i nie będziesz się nazywał Hanusz, ale Iwaszko, i będziesz z nami hulał i na Turków chodził! Boś ty łepski chłopak, wart być Kozakiemi Zostań zdrów! Jam go z rzewnością serca także jakby brata ucałował i pytam: — A koń kędy? — A kędyżby był? Jest, czeka na mnie, zaraz on tu będzie! — i włożywszy palec w usta, świsnął dwa razy krótko a przeraźliwie. Za małą chwilę usłyszeliśmy kopyta w polu i koń nadbieżał do swego pana, rżąc radośnie. Semen skoczył w siodło i jak wiatr popędził przez pola ku drodze. Smutny wracałem do chaty, bom stracił przyjaciela, a w duszy czułem jakoby wielką ciężkość, bo ta cała rzecz tajemna, którą mi zwierzył Semen i na którą mi przysiąc kazał, tak mnie ugniatała, jakoby młyński kamień. Robiło mi się straszno, żem teraz powiernikiem wielkiego sekretu, którego sam nie znam, i jakoby stróżem czegoś, czegom nie widział, a co musi być i wielkim skarbem, i przeklętą jakąś rzeczą, skoro tyle krwi i nieszczęścia na tym było. Wchodzę na podwórze i widzę, matka stoi u drzwi i woła: — Hanuszek, tyżeś to? Kędyż ty biegał po nocy? Musiałem matce opowiedzieć, że mnie Semen wywołał, i żem w cichości się wymknął, nie chcąc jej budzić, że Semen chciał się tylko ze mną pożegnać i że mu wyniosłem pistolety. — A czemuż cię taki czas nie było — rzecze matka — zbudziłam się za szelestem i patrzę, a ciebie nie ma. Coś ty tak długo robił z Kozakiem? — Odprowadziłem go do konia, którego zostawił był pod lasem. — I więcej nic? — pyta matka. — Więcej nic. Dobrze że to noc była, bo inaczej matka byłaby widziała, jak oczy spuściłem ku ziemi i jak mi rumieniec twarz oblał. Nie uczył mnie nikt kłamać, jakoż i kłamać nie umiałem, ale teraz skłamałem po raz pierwszy w życiu, i to przed własną rodzicielką. Markotność wielka mnie zdjęła i skrucha; było mi tak, jak żebym doznał nieszczęścia. Do świtu jeszcze było dość daleko — położyłem się i usnąłem. Już słonko wysoko stało na niebie, kiedy się obudziłem, i zdało mi się jakiś czas, że to wszystko, co się stało, tylko snem było i nocną marą. Zacząłem się prędko zbierać, kiedy wchodzi matka i rzecze: — Słuchaj no, Hanuszku, ludzie we wsi głoszą nowinę, że ten Żyd jeszcze żyje i że to jest bardzo znaczny kupiec, sługa i wiernik różnych książąt i wojewodów, którzy się o niego wezmą. Semena już wszędy aż po Lwów i Przemyśl wywołano, z zamku samborskiego wysłano pogoń w różne strony, aż ku granicy węgierskiej: hajduków, smolaków, żołnierzy. Na głowę Semena nałożono 1000 złotych; weźmie ten, kto żywego lub zabitego przystawi. Pogoniło wielu żołnierzy i chłopów na ochotnika imać złoczyńcę, nawet podstarości z hajdukiem Kajdaszem wyjechali o świcie na pościg. I mówiąc to patrzyła matka na mnie przenikliwym i przestraszonym wzrokiem, a ja ukląkłem niby do mówienia rannego pacierzą, ale słowa utykały mi w gardle, a serce mi kołatało, jak gdyby mi kto młotem tłukł pod żebrami. Oko proroka 03